In The Arms Of An Angel
by skittles342
Summary: AU. When Haruhi dies in a car accident, her boyfriend, Takashi Morinozuka, falls into a deep depression and feels alone in the world. He feels as if he's going crazy, beacuse he can stilll feel her presence around him. And he actually sees her sometimes too! But he's not crazy. She's watching over him, wanting to touch him. Will these two lovers ever be reunited? Rating T for now
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Haruhi walked down the sidewalk, it was already dark out. She carried grocery bags on her arms; she was out later than she expected to be. The night air was warm with a cool breeze, it was just right for Haruhi. It was pretty peaceful out, more peaceful than usual. She let out a sigh as she stopped at a street corner and pressed the walker button so she can cross.

As she waited for the light to turn green, she reached into her jean pocket and pulled out her pink cellphone and checked the screen. She smiled when she saw the text from her boyfriend, Takashi Morinozuka.

'_I love you'_ it read.

Haruhi's heart fluttered a bit, and a blush bloomed on her cheeks. She and Mori had been dating for a few months now, and things have been going great. Though true Tamaki did get jealous at first, of course before him and Kyoya (Not surprisingly) began going out too. There were no trust issues, true Mori was a hit with the ladies but the only girl he saw was Haruhi.

Haruhi was happier in the last few months more than she has ever been in her life. Mori has to be the best thing that's ever happened to her.

'_I love you too.'_ She texted back with a heart next to it. It was odd; she usually doesn't act all lovey dovey with her previous boyfriends like this… But Mori was different. She truly did love him with all her heart.

She never wanted it to end. She was happy.

The light turned green, and Haruhi stepped out onto the street and began to make her way to the other side of the street.

_SCREECH!_

Haruhi turned her head, and stood paralyzed as a car came hurtling right for her. All she could see was headlights as it went straight for her. She couldn't even scream as it came upon her.

_Headlights._

When the car hit her, she felt her bones crush as it ran right over her. All she could feel was pain, unbearable pain. The groceries she was carrying were scattered everywhere, her cell phone laying a couple feet away from her now limp hand.

"Oh my god!"

"That girl just got hit by a car!"

"Call an ambulance!"

People got out their cars; they all pulled out their cells and called an ambulance. But even Haruhi knew it was too late, she was clocking out. She never knew she would die this young, she never knew it would hurt this much. She felt tears spring into her dull eyes and streak down her cheeks as people gathered around her.

"Sweetheart, stay with us here," a man crouched down next to her and began to stroke Harrah's hair in a comforting gesture, "The paramedics are on their way, keep your eyes on me! Keep them open!"

Haruhi couldn't even shake her head, she was fading out. She closed her eyes; everything around her dulled out, and the only thing she could hear was the vague ringing in her ears. She suddenly felt warm, as if she was being wrapped around in a fuzzy blanket. Is this what death feels like? She suddenly only saw white, she felt as if she was being pulled towards the light. She let herself be pulled, following into the bright, blinding white light.

'_Mori… I love you.'_ Was her last thought before she walked into the light, and disappeared from existence.

* * *

**Yes I know I killed her but no need to fear I have a happy ending planned out.**

**Yes I got this idea from the movie 'The City Of Angels' but the plot will be way different and I'm not going to make a super sad ending.**

**I've been dying to write for this couple, since I am a huge fan of MoriXHaruhi. The rating is T but knowing me it will eventually go up to M…**

**Review!**


	2. The Funeral

**Plot: When Haruhi dies in a sudden car accident, Mori falls into a deep depression. He thinks he's going crazy because he feels as if she is still around… Watching him. But he's not crazy, Haruhi is watching him. She is an angel, and she is protecting him. Will these two lovers ever be able to see each other again?**

**Main Pairing: MoriXHaruhi**

**Rating: T (for now…)**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Funeral**

Takashi Morinozuka sat alone at the pew, his head hanging. He didn't bother to talk with anyone, not even Mitskuni Honinozuka, who was trying his best to comfort the man. Mori let silent tears stream down his cheeks, his beloved Haruhi was gone, taken by that god damn truck that hit and almost instantly killed her.

Mori looked to Hunny, "Please leave me alone," he whispered before turning away, his head low.

Hunny sighed and gave up. His usual cheery exterior was gone as he gave Mori a pat on the shoulder, "I am so sorry Takashi," he whispered before turning and walking to join the rest of the host club in the front pew. His honey colored eyes wandered over to Ranka, Haruhi's father. He was sitting alone in the right front pew, dressed in a black dress and black heels. He wiped at his cheeks as he sobbed ever so often.

The church was beautifully decorated; at the front was the priest who was standing near the casket, where Haruhi's body lay. Ranka couldn't afford to buy a really good casket so of course the club members paid for the best casket they could find for their beloved friend. The casket was dark chestnut brown, the style was modern. White, red, and pink roses lay at the bottom of it. Next to the casket was a large picture of Haruhi; it was the picture they took when the whole club traveled to the beach, though of course only Haruhi's face showed, everyone else was cut out. Haruhi was smiling at the camera, her eyes having a sparkle to them. She was probably so happy because that's the summer when Mori confessed his love to her.

Hunny let out a sad sigh, rubbing at his red rimmed eyes, he sat down next to Tamaki, who was too busy crying. Kyoya had one arm around him, trying his best to comfort the mourning blond.

"No luck?" Hikaru asked Hunny in a choked up voice as if he already cried all he could out. Kaoru was resting his aching head on his brother's shoulder; it hurt from crying so much. Even Kyoya cried a bit, though he'd deny it if you asked him. But the redness of his eyes gave away the fact that he was crying a lot.

Hunny shook his head and let out a small sigh, "He wants to be left alone, and I can't say that I blame him." He whispered in a sad voice.

Hikaru nodded and put an arm around his brother's shoulders, trying his best to comfort him. Hunny observed his surroundings; there were a lot of people here. Some were Haruhi's fangirls from school, others were friends that none of the club members had ever seen before, and nameless relatives. The service had just ended, and now people were just milling about until the burial.

Hunny sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair, this was going to be a painful burial.

After they lowered the casket into the ground and covered it with dirt. They said a quick prayer, and the funeral broke up. Rain clouds were coming in, promising rain. People started leaving, but Mori lingered behind.

"Takashi, are you coming?" Hunny asked, standing a few feet behind him.

Mori shook his head, not even bothering to turn around.

Hunny sighed and didn't push it. He gave Mori a look over his shoulder before walking away, trailing behind the rest of the host club as they made their way down to the limo.

When the rest of the crowd disappeared, Mori walked over to stand in front of Haruhi's gravestone. He rand a hand over the smooth rock then ran it over the spot where her name was etched. He picked up the framed picture of her and stared at it for a moment.

"Haruhi…" he mumbled, as the tears began to well up again, "Why did you have to leave… Why did you have to leave me?" he whispered, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. He stood there, as if expecting an answer. Even when the rain began to pour heavily, he still did not move from his position.

Rain pouring…

* * *

"_Mori! Am I coming to your place today?" Haruhi called as she ran up to her tall boyfriend, giving him a greeting hug and kiss. _

_Mori smiled and put an arm around her slender shoulders, "Yep, let's get out of here." _

_Haruhi smiled and leaned onto him, her right arm circling his muscular waist as they headed out the front gates of Ouran High. She looked up at the darkening clouds, "Looks like it's gonna rain," she murmured._

_Mori grunted in response, he was not a big fan of rain. He hurried her into his car and closed her door for her. He hustled over to the other side and climbed into the driver's seat. Only when he closed his door did the rain begin to fall, sprinkling at first but soon getting heavier as the couple buckled themselves up._

_It was absolutely pouring by the time they were on the road and driving to Mori's home. Haurhi looked out the window, watching the rain pelt the window and stream down. Mori had the windshield wipers on and was driving with practiced ease. _

_A few moments later, Mori pulled up the driveway to his home. For some reason the remote for the garage wasn't working, so they had to get out the car in the rain._

_Mori got out the car and walked over to the other side to open it for Haruhi. She stepped lightly out, not even flinching when the cold rain pelted her._

"_Mori-senpai," Haruhi locked her arms around his neck and got on her tippy toes, leaning up. Mori, at first surprised, smiled and leaned down, connecting their lips in a soft, passionate kiss. They stayed like that for awhile, just kissing right there in the rain…_

_Maybe rain wasn't so bad after all…_

* * *

Mori sighed at the memory, as he put Haruhi's picture back onto its place on the gravestone. That was only a day before Haruhi's death… That single moment in the rain will be the last memory he has of her.

Now she is only a memory… He will never see her again, hear her beautiful voice utter his name, feel her lips against his, smell the fresh scent of cherry blossoms always hanging onto her… It was over.

Suddenly, there seemed to be a warm glow from behind him. Confused, Mori turned his stoic, tear stained face towards the light, expecting to see Mitskuni holding a flashlight, trying to convince him to come home.

That's not at all what he saw. He paled and his mouth dropped open.

A young girl with dark brown eyes and shortly cropped dark brown hair stood before him. She was wearing the same clothes she wore the night she was killed, she looked absolutely perfect, not badly and brutally injured like she looked that night. The only difference was the white angel wings, each of them were as long as a bus.

"Haruhi…" Mori whispered, frozen in shock as he stared at his dead girlfriend.

The brunette gave him a soft sad smile, before beginning to fade away.

Mori reached out a hand as if to grab her, "Wait! HARUHI!"

The girl disappeared, leaving Mori to stand alone in the graveyard.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, this chapter came out earlier than expected and another one might follow later this week. Reviews are cookies and candy and I hope you will all do it again.**

**I think that the chapters are going to get longer as we get deeper and deeper into the story…**

**As for the person that asked why she doesn't call him Takeshi… Because I wanted to keep it as just 'Mori' and 'Mori-senpai'. Idk really ._.**


	3. Memories

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and put me on your favorite author list :3 you guys made my day! **

**This chapter will be very depressing, I suggest you get some tissues right now.**

**Main Pairing: MoriXHaruhi**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter Two: Memories**

Haruhi could only watch from a distance as her lover fell to his knees in front of her gravestone. She watched him cry, which shocked her since Mori never cried! She put a hand over her mouth and soon let out choking sounds as well, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was now an angel, one of God's servants, angels were supposed to be happy creatures… But how can she be happy? Knowing all the hurt she had caused so many people… Her friends… Her father… Mori…

Haruhi fell to her knees, leaning against the tree as she cried her eyes. She hated this; she doesn't want to be dead. Hell, she'd rather be dammed to hell for an eternity then be separated from Mori…

She shook her head as if to clear it as she hung her head. It was over… She could only watch him from a distance. Luckily when she died, out of pity, God gave her the assignment to watch over Takeshi Morinozuka for the rest of her life… But that was it. It wasn't as if he could see her… And touch her…

She thought he saw her earlier, when she was standing behind him… But that had to be just her imagination… There was no way that he could actually see her.

She watched him get to his feet and dust himself off. He murmured something down at her grave stone that sounded like 'goodbye' before he turned and walked away, disappearing in the rain.

'_Don't go…'_ Haruhi thought to herself as she watched him disappear, the rain still heavily pouring, _'Don't leave me… Please…'_

_But it was useless._

She was alone.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Mori had completely cut himself off from others. He used to speak a lot more when he and Haruhi were dating, but since she's gone now, he's gone into this cold demeanor. He doesn't even speak to Mitskuni anymore. He doesn't go to the host club anymore, seeing as though he lost interest in any type of female that wasn't Haruhi. He still came to school though, but he seemed to just be going through the motions of it. His grades dropped, he just lost interest in the world… In everything.

The school held a memorial day in honor of Haruhi. There was a lot of crying, sniffling, pictures, and other depressing things. All of the host club members put together a sort of slide show in honor of her. This included pictures from when she was a bay, up to a couple weeks before she died. Tamaki chose the song that would be playing as these pictures appeared on screen. Ranka attended the memorial service as well, but only for a few hours. Mori, of course, went too, but he sat in the back where he could not be disturbed by sobbing fangirls or any other type of mourning student.

One night when he was sitting at the couch of his living room, trying to distract himself with TV, he got a sudden flashback..

* * *

_Mori and Haruhi were sitting at the couch, it was late at night. Haruhi was wearing Mori's shirt, it was so oversized on her that it reached her knees. While Mori sat next to her, wearing only gray sweatpants that hung low on his muscular waist, showing a trim of his boxers. His left arm was thrown over Haruhi's shoulders as he took false interest in the TV. Haruhi had her nose buried in a math book, studying for tomorrow's test._

_Mori looked at her and began to kiss on her neck, nipping at her earlobe and half nuzzling her with his nose. Haruhi blushed and gave him a half angry look, "Mori-senpai!" she protested as he continued his ministrations, "Come on! I'm trying to study here!" she whined._

"_Go ahead and keep studying," Mori teased in that low, sexy voice of his, giving Haruhi's neck a long lick, "I'm not stopping you."_

"_You so are!" Haruhi snapped, getting to her feet and running away, a game that they always played. Mori growled playfully and shot up from the couch, chasing her down._

_He scooped her up in the bedroom and threw her down onto the bed, pinning her against the mattress by her wrists and straddling her on all fours, "Gotcha," he said with a smirk, a couple inches from her beautiful face._

_Haruhi smiled, "Finders keeper," she hummed with a smile, leaning up and kissing him released her wrists and kissed her back, smiling._

_When they broke from the kiss, Mori breathed, "I love you Haruhi Fujioka…"_

_Haruhi absolutely smiled up at him, "I love you too, Takeshi Morinozuka."_

* * *

Mori stretched out on the couch, his arm thrown over his face. It was all a memory now. That was the night they made love for the second time. He remembered every second of it, every noise Haruhi made… Heck every noise he made… It was all a memory now…

Thank god memories are the only things that don't change.

Haruhi stood just on the other side of the couch, watching her love sleep now. It was around one o' clock at night, she was watching him sleep. He cried himself to sleep again, she realized when she saw the tear tracks down his face, his cheeks were still a bit puffy. .

She knew that trying to talk to humans were against the rules of being an angel… But she didn't care. Maybe this will work.

"Mori-senpai…" she whispered, walking over and bending over him. She pressed a sort of kiss to Mori's lips, though she knew that he would probably not feel it at all. But she could feel his warm, smooth lips against hers.

When she pulled away, she whispered, "I love you…" before backing away into the shadows and disappearing, even angels needed their rest.

"_I love you..." _Mori's eyes snapped open a millisecond after she disappeared. He looked around in confusion, he knew he heard her voice but… From where?

Mori rested back on the couch, now staring up at the ceiling with a stoic expression, _'Must've been my imagination,' _he figured, rolling over so that he was face down on the couch.

* * *

Haruhi was walking er- floating at the graveyard when she suddenly felt another, and annoyingly familiar presence behind her. She rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder, "Would you please leave me alone, Lloyd?"

Lloyd crossed his arms over his broad chest, tilting his brunette head at her, "I saw that."

"Stalker."

Lloyd shrugged, "Maybe, but at least I am not breaking one of God's most absolute laws; first you allow yourself to be seen by a human, and now you are kissing him while he is asleep."

Haruhi huffed, "You'll never understand how I feel Lloyd, go away."

Lloyd sighed, "Look I wasn't too happy when I died either okay?" he went to stand by her, "But there's nothing you can do about this fact; he is alive. You are an angel… You both have to move on."

Haruhi's shoulders slumped a bit, "I know Lloyd…" she whispered, sitting down next to her grave. Lloyd sighed and sat down next to her as she continued, "But you can't expect me to just snap my fingers and get over him… He meant a lot to me."

Lloyd stared at her for a moment before simply shaking his head, "Don't get caught," he mumbled, running a hand through his spiky hair, "God does forgive you, but he might take away your chance of ever being Morinozuka's guardian."

Haruhi smiled, "Thank you, Lloyd," she whispered quietly, pulling at the cuff of her jeans. She hesitated for a moment before asking quietly, "Are you absolutely sure that there is no way of me ever becoming a human again?"

Lloyd shook his head, "You'll have to talk to the big guy about that," he murmured, pointing upwards towards the sky, "If there is a way, then I do not know a thing about it. But getting an audience with him is hard… Being God and all."

Haruhi smiled again, "Yeah, I imagine that it's quite time consuming," she replied, laying down onto her back, her wings flared out under her. She wondered if there was actually a way to become human again… Anything to be with Mori. But the possibility of that is slim, even so she'll have to have a talk with 'the big guy'.

"If you ever do actually talk to him, make sure to keep it short." Lloyd advised, giving her cheek a small pat, "Fly underneath his radar."

Haruhi nodded in understanding, "Alright, thank you," she murmured, her brown eyes lingering on Lloyd's expression for a moment, "How are you doing, Lloyd?"

Lloyd gave her a suspicious look, "What do you mean?"

Haruhi shrugged, "Just asking… You seem…. Out of it today…" she murmured, her eyes never leaving his.

Lloyd chuckled, "I am fine, Haruhi," he assured her with a half-smile, before giving her knee a small pat, "Worry about yourself and your human boyfriend." He got to his feet and dusted himself off, "Now, I have some… Business to attend to, so have a peaceful night." He gave her a half wave and his wings flapped madly before he took off into the air, disappearing into the thick clouds.

Haruhi snorted and rolled her eyes, "Show off," she grumbled.


End file.
